


绝配 R （04）

by typo_zz



Category: bjyx博君一肖, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typo_zz/pseuds/typo_zz
Summary: 血淋淋的爱爱场面   不喜勿入哈
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 17





	绝配 R （04）

C4.

王一博又来了。这次，倒是挑了个好时间。

在凌晨。

本是不夜城的魔都此刻竟也显出了几分疲惫，倒是安静了些许。

王一博通身黑，站在门口。他伸出了食指，在门上扣了扣。

“这么晚了，谁啊。”

有人踩着高跟鞋，踢踏踢踏的走了过来。门里倒是照旧热闹喧嚣，音响震的人脑混混沉沉的，好不清醒。

“小姐，可否代我将此物托与肖战。”

“肖···战？”

那人听到这名字，眼睛崩了开，朝他打量去。王一博带了个黑色礼帽，毛呢大衣的领口竖着，倒是看不清这人的正脸。但清清冷冷的气质，散在那穿着高开叉旗袍小姐的周身，让她不由得打了个寒颤。

“你说的，可是我们老板肖战？”

“是。拜托小姐了。”

王一博将礼帽摘了下来，放在胸口处，朝女人微微点了点头。月光尽数打在他那张姣好的面容上，勾勒着挺拔的鼻梁，些许荡在他弯翘的睫毛处，星星点点的滑了下来。好一下凡神仙。

那小姐发愣般的看着王一博两片张合的薄唇，一时失了神。再缓过来，那人一走出一里多路了。那清幽的气质如笋般的，摄人魂魄却不张扬。好似一画中人物。

“果然，好看的都喜欢好看的。”

她提了提手中的小皮箱，倒是有些分量。她蹬着自己的小小皮鞋，朝着老板的卧房走去。这一路上，有不少人占她的便宜，捏把屁股揉下腰肢的。等到了老板的房门口，那新崭崭的旗袍倒是起了数道褶皱。她朝楼下啐了一口，扥了扥自己的衣服，清了下嗓，使着自己娇滴滴的声音，冲里面人说道，

“老板，楼下刚来了位先生，托我将此物给你。”

“进来吧。”

她轻悠悠的推开了门，走了进去。

老板还是同往常一般，坐着自己从古董店里淘的梨花木太师椅，翻看着本月的账本。盘扣一丝不苟的系向那雪白的脖颈，前头的刘海留了个三七分，烫的卷卷的搭在光洁的额上。他耳垂本身就小，带了个长串的琥珀拼白玉的耳坠，倒是显得多了几分的清冷，仿若不食人间烟火般。

“老板，我将这小皮箱子搁哪儿。”

“放我桌上便好。”

哗啦啦的，肖战将账本合上了。他捏了捏挺立的鼻梁骨，问道，

“他没说什么？”

“那个先生？哦，他好像说，说····”

这女子倒是涨红了脸。那小先生说话时，她光是瞧着那人的脸了，竟没听进一分半点内容。

“想不起来的话，就不想了。早些去回去歇息吧。”

“是，老板。”

她捏着自己手里的丝帕，冲肖战行了个礼，便退了出去。肖战一直看着那门啪嗒一声的掩上，才从自己的抽屉里拿出一杆乌黑漆亮的烟杆，用桌上叠着的张洁净的小方巾，仔细的擦拭了一番，才擦了枚火柴，将它燃了起来。猛吸一口，朝着那小皮箱子吐去。眼里透着说不清道不明的情愫。远远看去，倒是发散着一种忧伤而悲凉的感觉。

他将那皮箱拽了过来，拇指一摁，锁扣便弹了开。本以为是什么金银财宝之类的，等到开箱的一瞬，他整个人都愣住了。

那是用上好的和田玉做成的玉势，按着尺寸大小排列了开。顶小的只有耳勺把般细，最大的却和王一博的差不多。这倒是赧红了他的一张老脸。少说也开了两三年的妓院了，什么动静没听过，什么场面没瞧过，到头来，竟是被这小小夫妻间的情趣用品羞红了脸，像是个未出阁的黄花闺女般，拿到什么，都要羞一羞。

下层还藏有一副挂着铃铛的银夹，泛着冰冷的光。夹口处还用橡胶包裹了起来。还有一串似葡萄一般的玩意，看上去像个杂耍用的。那铃铛，各个都是用顶好的琉璃烧出的，上面摸起来，还有些疙疙瘩瘩的纹路。最后，便是一皮鞭和一副手铐和脚镣，还有一小毛掸子，肖战摸了摸那掸子，竟是狼毫做的。那人到底是多有钱，在这些东西上肯下这么大的功夫。

“这王一博，当真是一好色风雅之徒。”

又吸了一口烟，吐着气，悠悠的唱着那楼下小姐们抱着琵琶所弹奏的艳曲儿，

“我有一段情呐，唱拨拉诸公听，

诸公呀个位，静呀静静心·····”

他用自己染着殷红色的指甲有一下没一下的敲击着自己面前的红木桌子，脚尖也随着节拍缓缓的翘着，闭着眼，到是好一副惬意的模样。

他其实根本没发现，那些箱子上的花与这些器物上的图案。

是一朵含苞待放的雏菊。

那是埋藏在王一博心底里的感情。

他不善言表，便将自己的心情与疑问刻在了皮箱上，赋在了这些冰冷的器皿上。同他一颗被肖战烧的，火热的心脏。

王一博被包围了。

虽说不是第一次，但这次总有种莫名的畏惧心理，准备爆发的肾上腺素，打进他的每一根血管。他发力咬着泛白的下嘴唇。他好像有了挂念，有了能被威胁的，一招制敌的，软肋。

在换完弹夹的一刻，他满脑子都是那颗唇下痣。

如果能出去，倒是挺想再亲亲那颗小小的心尖刺。如果能抱抱它的主人，便是更好不过的了。

他仿佛想起了一句话，从前自己嗤之以鼻的一句话。

做我们这行的，最怕的就是动了心思，懂了情思。

这是实话。童叟无欺的大实话。

从未怕过死的人，现在有点反感这晦气的词了。

不过想到没了自己的肖战反而会过得更好时，那眸子里浮现出的一点求生欲又没淹没了。

轰的一声，他旁边的车被引爆了。火光刺的他眼睛发酸。周围滚滚的油漆味一股脑的往他的鼻腔里冲撞。他用袖子捂着嘴巴，咳了两声。他从大腿枪套里摸出另一把手枪。妈的，谁怕谁。老子豁出去了。不成功，便成仁。不过可惜的是，看不到肖战用自己绞尽脑汁从那些情爱古籍里琢磨出的东西了。

说不定会很漂亮。

他压了压帽檐，猫着身，从一旁翻了出去。

一枪一个。

倒是不费事。

不过对面人多到令人发指。十几个杀他一个，但凡是一个中了，这都是笔亏本买卖。真是操蛋玩意儿。夜晚的地散出的冷气全部渗进了王一博的膝盖骨里。冻得生疼，发着咯吱咯吱的响，像一老旧的木偶。

他从大衣口袋里摸出一手雷，牙齿一扥，甩脱了拉环，冲着对面就丢了过去。在甩手的一刻，高楼上有一光片闪到了他。

“嗯···”

一声闷哼，果然，怕什么来什么。

他挂彩了。

妈的，真的是伤敌一千，自损八百。

手掌给人打穿了。

那疼痛顺着静脉，骨头，传到他的大脑。这疼倒是上头。疼的脑仁发昏。

“一群杂种，看来没白养。”

他低声一句咒骂。

他现在得赶紧跑。又想到什么，又是一句，

“这饭桶刘海宽，对面有狙击手也不告诉我。”

他从自己身上扯下一节布条，裹紧了手腕，冲着对面象征性的开了两枪，便借着夜色窜进了一条巷子，自个儿跑了个快。

豆大的汗顺着鼻梁，鬓角，滴了下来。

啪嗒，滴进了跨过的泥水洼里。

反着一道皎洁的月光。

他现在想见肖战，十分迫切。

越靠近那栋建筑胸腔就越闷，心跳就越快。像濒死的鱼一般。

他怀疑自己又犯了病。

而肖战，就是那片渴求已久的水塘，那颗包治百病的毒药。

“你来找····啊！砸场···”

“肖战呢。”

“你干嘛···”

“我问你肖战呢！”

他揪起一小姐的领口，颇有要将她提起来的架势。他眼里反着凶残与暴戾，仿佛那瞳仁都是血红的。

“老板···”

“找我干什么。”

那女子话还未说完，中间倒是差进来柔柔和和的一男声。像是一壶温热的好酒。

王一博一把，就将那人拉进了自己怀里，发疯了般的啃了起来，直到肖战口里的血腥气传进了他的嘴里。

“对不起···”

他叹了口气，说道，

“上楼吧。”

肖战牵起了他的手，将他冰冷的手捂在自己如玉般的掌心里。他穿着包臀的旗袍，今天倒是一件素色的，上面绣了朵莲花，从后背蔓过侧身，延到胸口。脚底还是踩着三四分的高跟鞋。远远看去，倒是比王一博高了半个头。

他像是个姐姐，或是说是妈妈般的，拦着王一博。给足了他想要的安全感。

进了门，王一博直接拦起了他的腰，一把，就把他摔在了褥子上。

“王一博，痛诶。”

“肖战，我要肏你。”

还没等肖战回答，他倒是一头先钻进了肖战怀里，伸手解着他后颈的盘扣。

肖战笑了几声，环住了他的上肩，

“又没说不给你。”

他闻到了王一博身上的泥土味和味苦的草药味。

“你受伤了。”

不是询问。他皱了皱眉，想推开王一博。

“没大事。”

他像个没事人一般，专注着自己手里的动作。

撕拉一声，旗袍又被毁了。

“你啊你，都毁了我多少件衣服了。”

他一把一把的顺着王一博被汗液浸湿完的头发。

胡乱的摸了几把，掐了下肖战雪白丰腴的屁股，便脱起了自己的裤子。在枕头下探了探，刚想开口问他，便听见肖战微微的在他耳旁说道，

“我早上弄过，直接进来就好。”

他一把托起肖战，将他的两条白细纤长的腿卡在自己臂弯里，站了起来。

“嗯啊···好深···一博···”

他乖顺的趴在王一博颈窝里，一颠一殿的，像是要把那硕大的器物凿进他的肉穴里。

刚刚包好的伤口又炸开了。血液透过那层薄薄的软布，顺着肖战光滑软嫩的腿弯出流向浑圆的臀肉。

瞬间，腥气扑鼻。

“王一博！你伤口···”

王一博没管它，一口，咬上了那垂涎已久的唇，用舌尖舔了舔嘴角下的痣。

他抱着肖战，在房子里走了一圈又一圈，身下的巨大一下比一下进的深，顶着肖战的敏感处，仿佛要戳出的洞来。肚子上隐约能瞧见那器物的形状，一进一出的，来来回回。

终于，王一博将肖战押在桌子上，抬起他的一条腿，不要命的挺了起来。

约摸着数百下，两人一块儿泄了身。

搞得整齐的书桌一团糟。

“王一博···”

肖战将眼皮挑起了一条缝，堪堪的看着自己身前喘气的王一博。手上的血珠练成一条线，滴滴答答的落在自己的地板上。整个房间都充斥着血腥味。

王一博扣着肖战的手，将软绵绵的胳膊甩上了自己的脖子，托着那人被撞得通红的屁股，抱了起来。

他动作轻缓的把那人放在了床铺上。

自己一股脑栽向床边。

在昏迷的最后一刹那，用尽全身力气，将自己的唇覆在了肖战那颗长在自己心尖上的痣处。

圆满了，他想。

月光顺着窗楣，照了进来。

刚好落在王一博沾满血迹的背上。

TBC.


End file.
